


The Bed Sharing Glitch

by holidaystar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (sleeps with someone) guys no its the bed sharing glitch, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Love Confessions, Other, Sharing a Bed, sobs i chose the fucking hot springs please god give me the inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holidaystar/pseuds/holidaystar
Summary: When a glitch leads to a heartfelt confession





	The Bed Sharing Glitch

When the new Aether Raids feature was announced, you were ecstatic. A new place to hang out and interact with heroes was certainly exciting, and while the idea of having a whole new currency to keep track of was annoying, you were overall quite thrilled. When given the choice to build a new building, you chose the inn. You figured some rest was much needed around the barracks. Besides, they could go into a hot spring after clearing some Tap Battle maps. When it was constructed, you made up your mind to book a room for yourself and get some much needed rest.

The inn had a calm, relaxing atmosphere. You smiled as you walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and saw a few heroes already tucked in and sleeping. Anna was right behind you--she tapped your shoulder and said almost apologetically, “You know, even though you’re the summoner, I can’t let you stay here for free...We do have bills to pay, you know. And while we’re on the topic, I do have to inform you of some...terms and conditions, you see, there have been reports of some glitches happening in this inn, such as game crashes relating to...” Gods, you were tired. Glitches happen all the time. If you weren’t getting compensation orbs, you didn’t care. And the price---wasn’t this resort run on pure aether? Ah, whatever, you could afford it. Never mind that you could sleep in your own room for free--it was just fun to do something different once in a while. You handed Anna a small pouch of gold as soon as she finished talking and she looked surprised for a moment before coughing out  _ your bed is the second one on the left  _ and sprinting away with the money. You startled yourself with a loud yawn and quickly decided it was time to go to bed. Shrugging off your robe, you pulled back the covers and climbed into the soft covers. 

_ Ahh, this is nice… _ You’d sure like to have these sheets and pillows back at your own room, but then you supposed if everyone had them there’d be no incentive to stay at the inn. As Anna said...there are bills to pay, and all. You shifted your position until you were entirely enveloped by the cushion of the bed and fell asleep with no trouble at all.

Lukas pushed open the door to the inn late at night and walked up to the counter. Seeing Anna sleeping, he cleared his throat politely.    
“Pardon me, Anna?”   
As if woken up by the possibility of money, Anna jolted awake.

“Yes!! Yes, hello! What can I do for you?”   
“Well, I apologise for asking so late at night, but I was wondering if you had any spare beds left?”   
“Ah, of course! We do have one spare bed, actually! I do have to warn you about some issues we’ve been having with the Inn, you know, it is a new feature and bugs and things do have to be ironed out-   
“There’s bugs? I mean, it’s not a big deal. I used to sleep outside all the time, I’m used to it. Thanks for warning me, though.” Lukas dropped some coins on the counter and walked up the stairs to the beds.

“Ahh, well I did try to warn him…” Anna rested her head on the counter and promptly fell asleep again.

You were no stranger to nightmares. You remember waking up in the middle of the night often as a child--but you’d mostly outgrown them once you got older. That changed once you arrived in Askr. It was not a surprise that the daily horrors of war had taken its toll on you. You supposed that’s why you made such an effort to make sure your army were comfortable--making them go to festivals, dressing them up with accessories, and, well, building an inn. You’d tried your best to keep your nightmares a secret--you’d hate to be a burden to the people you cared for the most. You certainly didn’t want to bother them when you could say with confidence they were going through the same thing. This brought a great deal of anxiety about staying at the inn--you’d never be able to forgive yourself if you made any of them worry; with the open beds, you could wake someone up and make them feel obligated to check on you. However, you’d made up your mind that sleeping at the inn was a risk you needed to take for the sake of your own relaxation. 

Because of this, you shouldn’t have been surprised when you awoke in the middle of the night short of breath. As you tried to calm your breathing, you became alarmed when you noticed you were not alone in your bed. There was someone...holding you from behind…? When did this happen? You didn’t dare move-- your thoughts raced as you tried to remember if you’d somehow forgotten something--when you felt the other person stroking your back in small circles.

“Shh...it’s okay...it’s okay…”   
...Lukas? You were sharing a bed with Lukas!? That voice couldn’t possibly belong to anyone else but the red-haired soldier you had a stupid crush on. Should you pretend to be asleep? I mean, he just went into your bed! You figured you couldn’t pretend to be asleep well enough and with all the courage you could muster, you made up your mind to say something.

That something was…

“Um.”

“Um,” Lukas echoed. “Hi.”   
“Why are you, um, in my bed?” You managed to say.

“Er...You’re in my bed, actually.”   
What!?

“Yeah, when I woke up there was someone else in my bed and I was confused, but, um...I saw you having a nightmare, and I thought... I couldn’t just...do nothing, you know? I apologize if I overstepped boundaries, but you did come into my bed.”

This was getting way too much to handle. You didn’t want to, but you felt forced to turn on the lamp. When your eyes adjusted, you discovered...it was in fact  _ your _ bed! Yes! Big win for Kiran!   
Lukas noticed this immediately after and despite his calm and collected nature was not able to prevent himself from blushing furiously.

“Oh. Oh, my goodness. I, ah,” He stuttered. “I must offer my deepest apologies, Kiran, I do not remember a thing. I recognize that I have...far outstepped what is acceptable. Please, accept my most...sincere apologies…” Lukas pulled away from you and the loss of touch was more frustrating than you’d like to admit. Suddenly, you began to remember something you’d heard last evening.   
“Wait, Lukas, I don’t think you did this at all…

“I...What? I apologise, but I’m not sure I understand.

“When I was booking my room with Anna, she said something about a glitch involving beds...I wasn’t really listening, but it sounds like there’s some sort of...how do I put this… Well, basically, some people will be placed in the same bed even though they went to sleep in different beds. Something to do with how the inn was program--er, built.

“That...may be the strangest thing I’ve ever heard. But I am in your bed, and I do not remember entering it, so there must be truth to it.”   
“Aw, Lukas, you’ve been in the Order of Heroes for more than a year now! You must be used to all kinds of weird shit happening all the time!”   
“I did get used to it fairly quickly…”

There was a moment where you said nothing and held eye contact. Embarrassed, Lukas averted his gaze quickly and cleared his throat. You couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled out of you. 

“Gods, this whole situation is ridiculous…”

Your chest tightened and your face warmed as you looked at Lukas’ face.    
“You’re perfect.” You couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled out of your mouth. You smacked your hand over your mouth as pink quickly filled your whole face. Why did you say that?!

“I’m… very flattered, but you must know I am far from perfect. I still have more training to do before I can stand up to the likes of-”   
“I’m not talking about strength!” you interrupted. “Lukas, I…”

Fuck it, you’d come this far.

“I mean you’re...beautiful. And kind, and thoughtful, and you care so much about everyone, and you always go to so much effort to make everyone feel safe, and, yes, you are a powerful soldier, hell, you’re my best unit! But you’re so much more than that! I care so much about you, Lukas. I need you to know that. You mean so much to me and all of us.” You took a shaky breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Lukas might have gone as red as his hair. He froze, and opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, then opened it again.

“Um.”   
Oh, gods, you’d made a mistake. What were you thinking? That  _ Lukas _ of all people would return your affections? You cursed your tired brain, gods, it had to be about three in the morning.    
“Whoa, whoa, don’t freak out…” Lukas grabbed your arm and looked at you with concerned eyes. “Look, I’m not good at this…”   
“I know. I know, I’m so sorry, Lukas. I just hope you’ll..continue to help the Order of Heroes after this...I’m so sorry.”

“Kiran, you don’t understand. I.. I like you too.”   
Wait, what?

“I...it’s funny, because all the things you said...I was thinking the same thing about you. You’re kind and thoughtful, and you work harder than anyone I know to make sure we’re all comfortable. I’ve never lived so comfortably in my life, Mila knows Alm did not feed us well,” he lightly chuckled. “I...adore you. I really do. I admire you so much. I always look forward to seeing you in the morning. I’ve never felt like this with anyone else...I didn’t even think it was possible.”   
“Gods, Lukas, you’re going to make me cry,” you choked out.

“Well...after all that, could I ask...to stay in your bed tonight?”   
“Are you kidding me!? Of course you can! You are...a surprisingly good cuddler.”   
Lukas hid his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing…”   
“Oh, come here. You be the big spoon.”

“If you insist.” Lukas smiled and you felt as if you could kill a hundred Idunns and Surtrs in Aether Raids to protect him.

As you slept with Lukas' arms around you, you couldn’t help but wonder how this glitch affected the other heroes. Undoubtedly there would be some very embarrassing and unpleasant scenarios, but it had certainly worked out for you... You smiled like an idiot and hid your face in the pillow. You couldn’t wait to do this every night.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!!! i wrote this very quickly and i really would like some constructive criticism cause i am new to writing and i dont know how to make stuff sound natural


End file.
